Carpal tunnel syndrome is a physiological disorder that afflicts over 850,000 people each year in the United States alone. In order to better understand the cause of the carpal tunnel syndrome and the difficulty in treating this serious disorder, a detailed explanation of the physiological factors and causes of carpal tunnel syndrome is presented below. Carpal tunnel syndrome is caused by a deleterious increase in pressure on the median nerve which passes through the carpal tunnel (or canal) in the hand, adjacent to the wrist. The deleterious increase in pressure, which is commonly brought on by prolonged repetitive motion of the hand and digits, is often caused by inflammation or damage to tendons for the hand which pass through the carpal tunnel along with the median nerve. Pressure increases can also be caused by narrowing of the carpal canal and by generalized swelling of the structures in the hand. Thus, when the carpal tunnel is narrowed from ligament shortening, muscle development or structural inflammation, the median nerve is undesirably compressed.
The carpal tunnel is formed by the eight carpal bones of the hand adjacent the wrist, which bones are arranged in two rows forming a generally U-shaped inverted arch-like “tunnel” structure. The three large carpal bones of the proximal row (i.e., closest to the chest), beginning laterally (i.e., from the outside with the hand directed downward and the palm facing forward), are the scaphoid, lunate, and triquetrum; the smaller pisiform bone sits on the palmar surface of the triquetrum. The distal row, from lateral to medial, consists of the trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, and hamate carpal bones. The vault of the carpal tunnel is formed by the carpal ligament and the flexor retinaculum. Nine tendons, their tendon sheaths, and the median nerve pass through the tunnel.
The carpal ligament is made of collagen and elastin and extends from the pisiformis and hamulus of hamate bones on the ulnar aspect of the tunnel to the tubercle (i.e., projection) of trapezium and the tubercle of the scaphoid bones on the radial (i.e. lateral) aspect of the carpal tunnel. The flexor retinaculum also stretches across the carpal tunnel and attaches to, on the medial aspect of the carpal tunnel, the pisiform bone and the hook of hamate, and, on the lateral aspect, the tubercle of the scaphoid and trapezium bones. The proximal border of the flexor retinaculum corresponds generally to the transverse skin crease at the base of the hand/wrist. The carpal ligament and flexor retinaculum, along with the carpal bones, form the restricted space through which the median nerve and several tendons pass.
Symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome include tingling sensation in the hand, discomfort, numbness, and pain localized in the hand or radiating up the arm to the shoulder. All of these symptoms can occur during the day or can make the patients wake up at night. In advanced cases, there is atrophy and weakness of the thenar area of the hand which may weaken the grip and cause objects to fall out of the hand.
Conventional treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome is divided into surgical (invasive) and conservative (non-invasive). Surgical treatment consists of making an incision on the palmar aspect of the hand and splitting the carpal ligament, thus partially opening the carpal tunnel and relieving the pressure. This procedure, while occasionally successful, often has negative consequences, which include, but are not limited to, non-resolution of symptoms often requiring a second surgery, pain in the area of the scar, and injury to the superficial palmar branch of the median nerve causing persistent neurologic symptoms such as loss of full control over the hand. Furthermore, this procedure is very expensive. Understandably, surgical treatment is often considered as a last option.
Conservative, non-invasive treatment is typically separated into three categories—mild, moderate and alternative. Mild treatments may involve the use of anti-inflammatory medications, application of resting hand splints, physical therapy, modification of patient's activities that cause the condition, and even a change in the patient's job. Moderate treatments involve one or more mild treatments coupled with cortisteriod injections. Finally, alternative methods include acupuncture, massage, application of magnets, tai-chi exercises, and the like.
However, none of the above treatments have produced uniformly positive results. While some treatments may alleviate the symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome in individual patients, the symptoms often return when the course of treatment is terminated. Furthermore, one of the main disadvantages of the various treatment approaches is that they must be delivered by a healthcare provider such as a physician or a physical or occupational therapist. This adds a significant level of inconvenience to the patient who must allocate time to visit the healthcare provider for injections and/or physical therapy. Medications that are used to provide relieve from the pain and discomfort caused by carpal tunnel syndrome also suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, certain medications have undesirable side effects or interactions with the patient's other medications, if any.
As a result, a number of techniques for treating carpal tunnel syndrome that address at least some of the above problems have been developed over the years. Some merely maintain the patient's hand in a neutral position (such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,689) to prevent the symptoms from worsening. Another approach involved mechanical stretching of the carpal ligament, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,136. Yet another series of techniques advocated placement of a compression bracelet on the forearm (U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,058), or on the wrist (U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,220) to apply a predetermined pressure on certain portions of the forearm, or wrist, respectively, in order to widen the carpal tunnel and thus provide relief to the patient suffering from carpal tunnel syndrome.
However, the above-described previously known devices suffer from a crucial disadvantage. Application of pressure to different portions of the forearm and/or the wrist only has a minimal effect on widening the carpal tunnel, and may only provide temporary relief from carpal tunnel syndrome rather than eliminating or suppressing the condition.
Further development in the area of mechanical treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome continued, and eventually resulted in discovery of the Porrata principle, disclosed in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,347 to Humberto Porrata, that provides a novel and advantageous device and method for treating carpal tunnel syndrome that solve the problems posed by previously known devices and techniques. Most importantly, research conducted in conjunction with development of the Porrata device, has shown that carpal tunnel syndrome may be treated with great effectiveness by precise controlled transverse stretching of the carpal ligament and the flexor retinaculum. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,347 patent disclosed a splint-like device that fit over the patient's hand and a portion of the wrist. The device included rigid sections for contacting the thenar and hypothenar portions of the hand and a selectable active pressure source that, when actuated, applied pressure to the dorsal portion of the patient's hand opposed by the forces delivered by the thenar and hypothenar sections of the device in such a manner, as to transversely stretch the carpal ligament and the flexor retinaculum in a comfortable and controlled manner.
Nevertheless, the device of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,347 patent is susceptible to improvement. First, because of its construction it generally must to be fabricated in different sizes to fit various patients, and patients with unusual hand sized or shapes may need custom-fabricated devices. Second, it generally requires an active adjustable pressure source such as a bladder and pump combination for delivering pressure to the dorsal portion of the hand.
It would thus be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for treating carpal tunnel syndrome by stretching the carpal ligament and the flexor retinaculum of a patient's hand in a comfortable and controlled manner. It would further be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for treating carpal tunnel syndrome embodied in a device that is dynamically adaptable to patients of various physical characteristics. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for treating carpal tunnel syndrome embodied in a device that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.